


I want you, desperately

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Kaz is bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Kaz doesn't know how to words.Inej doesn't believe him.





	I want you, desperately

It came out all wrong.

Inej was now glaring at him as if his confession was more of a threat.

He'd wanted to kiss her. But it had come out more sounding like some vulgar wish, and he was crumpling.

"How will you have me then?" She goaded. Kaz had fully deflated by this point. "Fully clothed and from behind?"

He'd thought of this many times. Of them naked, tangled in his sheets at the Slat. Her on top with a Saint at his throat, and another at his heart, daring him to move. Her thighs on either side of his head, shaking as he devours her. 

From behind and fully clothed so they couldn't even kiss...? No. He wanted to kiss her so badly... 

His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. Inej was waiting for him to answer and prove her wrong. But he was hurt. So he let her believe what she wanted, and she left him.

He let out a ragged breath and gripped the railing tighter. Toughening himself back into the Bastard, and pulling his gloves further up his hands. 

\----

Inej felt bitter tears roll down her cheeks. Kaz would never be the tender man she wanted. She had falsely hoped he was going to say that he loved her. Dirtyhands didn't love anything other than money and secrets. 

But for a moment, she had glimpsed that tender look, his lips had trembled, and all that had tumbled out was that he _wanted_ her. A tiny part of her whispered that that _was_ Kaz's way of saying that he loved her.


End file.
